pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
X
is the 7th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 3 (XY). Synopsis While X manages to defeat Essentia, Diantha is trapped inside a sphere, created by Malva, who wishes to see her suffer. Elsewhere, Korrina fights Celosia, who reveals Team Flare's goals. Korrina strikes at Celosia and defeats her, but falls into a trap. Chapter Plot Korrina fights Celosia, her Mega Lucario using Bullet Punch on Aegislash. Celosia notices the attack was stronger than that in Santalune City. Korrina replies she and Lucario have trained hard, making Celosia pleased she is battling a worthy opponent. Korrina is angered and has Lucario continue attacking Aegislash. Elsewhere, Gurkinn commends X for managing to subside Gengar and defeat Trevenant. X noticed Pokémon's ability changes when Mega Evolving. Gurkinn confirms this, considering Gengar's Levitate ability changed to Shadow Tag (since Trevenant couldn't retreat), while Elec's Lightning Rod changes to Intimidate and Kanga's Scrappy into Parental Bond. Gurkinn reminds them there are Pokémon that change their abilities or even their types, but does not have to apply to all of them. Y tries to wake her mother up, who is still unconscious. The rest turn to the masked attacker, Essentia, wanting revenge for the crimes they have done. The Pokémon attempt to get the person, but she turns into X. The person attacks Kanga and attempts to retreat. Putting his Roller Skates, Tierno chases the person, who shape-shifts into him and starts attacking the real Tierno. A Klefki appears and attacks the person, whose image starts to bug out, appearing as Gurkinn and Korrina, Diantha and Cassius and even Trevor and Shauna. Xerosic, from his lab, notices Essentia used the shape shifting function and orders her to retreat, since she reached the suit's limits. Essentia does so and is followed by Tierno and Shauna. However, Y stops Tierno and Shauna, reminding them they have no time to chase the attacker, since they have to help Diantha and Korrina, who are still battling. Trevor thinks they have to get Grace to a hospital. Y agrees, but thinks they have to defeat Aegislash, who is controlling the people. X tells Y to help Diantha, while he goes to battle alongside Korrina. Trevor and Tierno go with X to help out the captives. Shauna turns to Gurkinn, since they, along with Y, have to break the sphere's barrier to get to Diantha. Inside the sphere, Diantha knows well Malva, the news reporter, has hidden the information from the media about the incident in Vaniville Town, but couldn't figure it out from the start. Diantha is also disgusted, not by the fact she is a member of the Elite Four AND a member of Team Flare. Diantha knows well Malva couldn't have made this action by herself, meaning she had to have some sort of back-up, being a higher-ranking member in Team Flare. Diantha demands to know if Malva is the boss, to which Malva laughs, since she is not the leader. Braixen uses Flame Charge, though Mega Gardevoir dodges the move. Malva sees Magic Room does not prevent Mega Evolution, since the effect neutralizes items held by Pokémon, except Mega Stones. Diantha is surprised to hear Malva would use the move just to check if it works on Mega Stones. Malva lets Diantha know she also used it to separate Diantha from the world, since Diantha had talent, love and beauty when she was born. Braixen uses Fire Spin, though Diantha knows well Malva can't defeat her with such an attack. Malva replies as long as Diantha is trapped in here, Malva feels victorious, since she can't help in stopping the moving of the tree. Shauna, Gurkinn and Y attempt to break through the sphere, but are unable to do anything. Instead, the sphere starts sinking into the ground and disappears. Elsewhere, Celosia asks why Korrina stand in their path. Korrina replies she won't allow Team Flare to take over Kalos by abusing Mega Evolution. Celosia laughs, for they already have taken the region. She replies their boss has thought the world is in danger and it would be impossible to save everyone, hence why he thinks only the chosen can survive onwards. It is why some leaders, as well as the media owners have contributed to the cause to be the chosen ones as well. Celosia claims only few steps are required to achieve the plan and there is nothing to change the fact. Korrina claims Celosia is lying, for Kalos belongs to its citizens and everyone should be "the chosen". Celosia doubts Korrina means that, since the people know something is going on, yet they have ignored such facts, living life without fear and insecurity. Celosia asks Korrina is it worth to be on the run and be chased, rather than living life under limits. Korrina is frustrated and claims she can do what she believes in, having Mega Lucario attack Aegislash. After the attack, Aegislash and Mega Lucario fall defeated. Celosia notices the people moving the tree are gone. Celosia realizes Korrina had Mega Lucario protect the people using the aura, so they'd be free of mind control. Korrina confirms that, though Celosia wonders why Korrina didn't attempt quickly to defeat her. Celosia faints, but Korrina replies she wanted everyone to be safe, so she can now protect the tree and go back to her grandfather. Korrina stands proud, since she backed-up her words and meant them. Suddenly, Celosia's Honedge appears behind Korrina and strikes her. Korrina remembers watching the skies and feeling she can do everything before passing out. Tierno, Trevor and X go down the path, seeing many unconscious civilians and find Korrina unconscious, with her Key Stone from the glove being removed. Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 3 chapters